Such Beautiful Eyes
by hartfairy
Summary: Such an awful situation where you have about no choice and where you are kept like a bird in a cage. Though this cage had a bit more danger. Although there are only two ways to open the cage...but is it WORTH it? ( ONESHOT! Blind MagXAlfred Drevis. NO lemons. I don't own Repo!, Mad Father, or picture.)


Mag paced in her cage. It was unthinkable to her that she sold her soul to Rotti, risked her life, tore her own eyes out, and still end up in a cage...of sorts.

She had the appearance and attire she had last, and a cut she had on her arm she bandaged with a little of her dress. But without the steel gate through her spine and the bloodied absence of her two icy blue robotic eyes. She slid her hands slowly across the gate, waiting for the white coat madman to come for his prey. The rooms were dark, grey, and unpleasant to look at, but she could not see anything else in the rooms. It was a while before the man came back. His brown hair a bit messy, but unnoticeable by it's length. Even if his gaze was behind glasses, it was still sharp and a bit intimidating. Mag turned to face the wall. She did not want to give this _virus_ the pleasure of her fear.

"I will _not_ go down willingly."

"My, you seem like a feisty one." He said, his snake-like voice ringing in her ears.

"You haven't begun to know me." Mag replied coolly.

"And I don't plan to." He slowly paced around the room leaving Mag wondering if he liked to play with his prey. "You will become something of more beauty. That shell you have on will slowly rot, and one with such beauty I could not let that happen." He stopped and walked a few steps forward to her cage. "You do understand? Either way I will continue."

The man moved closer and closer to the cold bars. She stayed where she was, staring intently at the man. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. "It's a waste for someone with a voice like yours, but your beauty outshines it."

"I guess it does." She said as she in turn came closer. "I've seen that woman sing. Her appearance came from those eyes." He said. Mag came the closest she could to the bars and said, "These eyes can do more than see." Her crystal blue eyes and his dark amber one's met as Mag suddenly felt a stabbing feeling in her hip. Her limbs went limp, and something that felt like an electric current flew through her veins, and she fell to the cold ground. The man chuckled and unlocked the door as he held an empty syringe in his hand.

"Usually my patents would be _**DEAD**_ by now, but I want to make you a masterpiece. And a quick killing wouldn't capture that feeling."

He hoisted Mag onto his shoulder and carried her into the other room. With all of her might she tried to escape, and wriggle free, but to no avail. She didn't move an inch. She was carried to a dim room with various utensils, which she would have thought reminded her of Nathan, but she would not give Nathan the disgrace. As soon as she was strapped to a table, the man walked to the other side of the room and was searching for something on a desk with dried blood on it.

Mag turned her head. "Your name?" if this...person was going to kill her, the least he could do was give her his name. "Please give me your name. It's the_ least_ you could do."

The man looked back at her with a slight confused look. No patient ever asked his name. All they pretty much did was scream and cry and beg to be let go, so this woman was a fine break from the commoners. "Alfred, Alphred Drevis. But my name won't matter. Not after this."

The white gloves he slid on his hands snapped as they fit to them. He neared Mag with a scalpel and an odd blue syringe, reminding her of zydrate. But to her surprise, he did nothing."Aren't you going to _kill me_? For the greater _good_?" Mag hissed.

Dr. Drevis smirked and slid closer to her. "I've watched you for a while. You seem only a little in health, but that we can fix." He stroked her face softly. "You are very beautiful, that I cannot deny, but you seem different than the others I have brought. You _ARE_ different."

"Is that supposed to be good?"

"Why, that is up to you, my dear. You may just come out of this room alive." He leaned forward and kissed Mag softly on the lips. "Now, you have yet to tell me your name. I hope it fits such beautiful eyes you have." She tried to resist it, but she saw it was just pointless to fight giving out her name. She was going to die anyway.

"It's Margret, but call me_ Mag_. Scum like you doesn't deserve to say my full name."

Dr. Drevis caressed her neck as she lay there, giving him a hateful stare. "I know you may hate me now, but you may come to love, even revere me later." She felt a sickening feeling at the bottom of her gut, as the doctor pulled her in for another kiss. It was tender, but a little rough as he kissed her. She moaned as the Doctor held her close. Mag wished she could push him off and use one of the tools to escape and kill him. But alas. She lay there helplessly letting the Doctor hold her in a warm embrace.

His lips finally pulled away from hers. "You are more beautiful than any woman I have ever seen. And there is a way that you could stay with me. Live almost like a queen." He softly murmured, his face grinning warmly. "Be my servant. Pledge yourself, heart and soul, to me." He offered still holding her.

Mag, without hesitating responded, "I have taken that path before. It lead me to great pain, just for my sight...My best friend's child I could not see until it was too late." Dr. Drevis was stunned to say the least. "I sold my soul. What makes you think I would take that path again just for someone like you? A man, dare I even say worse than Rotti Largo? I would rather be _**BLIND**_." She hissed at him, eyes blazing, temper rising.

Dr. Drevis acknowledged her statement, his expression darkening. _"Very well then..."_

The syringe shot into her and the liquid drained into her body, making her feel one thousand needles sinking into her body. It was even more painful than tearing her own eyes out. The liquid fried her muscles, making her nervous system be the last to go. Before it took full effect she uttered one last thing. "I'll...be...seeing you...Marni..." Mag grew limp and her eyes drifted shut.

_"Even if you are dead..."_ The Doctor thought. _"You will still belong to me."_

* * *

Two thrones rested in a room surrounded by pretty little dolls. The two thrones held one doll who looked a lot like a cute little girl in a regal red dress, and the other a very beautiful woman clad in a jet black gown, her appearance unlike any other doll in the room. Her icy robotic eyes gazing off into the distance. As the clock ticked rhythmically in the room.

"Goodnight, Aya, Margret. See you both in the morning." Dr. Drevis said as he kissed both on the forehead. He gazed a while into Mag's cold dead eyes before flicking off the light. he grinned softly and made his way out into the hall, the doorway letting a little light into the room.

"_I love you_..."

* * *

**(LOL I have NO** **idea on how to write romance fics! xD But anyway hope you enjoyed this bleh of a oneshot. Will NOT be doing this again, and my new OTP is AlfredXMag. Btw no idea if her name is actually Margret, but it fit so K LOL BAI. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME.)**


End file.
